The negative effects of prolonged sitting and standing have long been recognized. Many devices have been created in efforts to reduce the resulting back pain and relieve pressure on the spine. Desks have been designed that can be raised up so that sedentary workers can stand and continue working. Exercise equipment that inverts the body where a person's feet are elevated above the head has been touted as elongating the spine and relieving pressure on the vertebrae. While using these devices can be beneficial, they also have limitations.